


A Thorough Snuggle

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Series: primal pack family [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Pre-Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: “Don’t I owe you?” Erwin asks her as she lifts the glass to her mouth.She lowers it. “Owe me what?”Erwin grins and watches her mouth as she takes a sip, and then he leans in, lips at her ear as an arm snakes around her waist, “Getting you drunk and making you cry.”





	A Thorough Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> wow that's a lot of ships to tag, sorry guys, i'm trying.
> 
> okay, I will specify this here! This is an established relationship between four adults. If one adult likes to get drunk and get gang banged by the other three, all four of these adults consider it consensual within their relationship. Therefore, the Pre-Consent tag is a content warning. If this type of consent is a squick/trigger, please close this tab. No hard feelings <3

The summer afternoon breeze drifts through the open window, making the blinds tap against the windowsill, and Nanaba drifts into slow consciousness led by the sound. Around her, there are still three sets of even breathing, so she curls into the nearest body and buries her face under the crook of her elbow. Despite aiming for a productive off day, they fell into a stress nap in Mike’s bed immediately after lunch. It's one of the rare days that they're all home from work together; they'd been too ambitious with their plans, and upon realising that they would not be able to complete their to-do list, had opted for a group snooze instead.

She doesn’t fall right back asleep. Instead, she drifts in the space between until she hears her phone chirp somewhere on the headboard. With a sigh, she rolls over and feels around for it blindly, trying her best not to rouse any of her men but failing. Levi blinks agitatedly at her, scowling as soon as his eyes open.

“What time is it?” His voice is a rocky testimony to the depths of their nap.

“Um,” she hums, finding her phone and turning it over. “Sixteen-forty-seven.”

Levi swears, stretches, and slithers out of bed to disappear down the hallway. She opens her phone to find the source of the alarm, a little annoyed that it’s work related. The party being hosted at the venue tonight has a ‘sudden influx of last minute RSVPs’ and needs their catering expanded, though they’re refusing to pay the additional charge. She swipes the notification away but her post-nap glow is already spoiled. Down the hall, she hears the toilet flush and like a suggestion, her own bladder suddenly needs attention.

After her and Levi tend to their needs, they meet downstairs in the kitchen. Erwin’s extra coffee from the morning sits cold in the pot, so she gets a glass to make it an iced coffee. When she grabs the half-and-half from the refrigerator, Levi sneaks his hand in alongside hers and takes out the pitcher of sweet tea.

“What’s still on the to-do list?” She asks Levi while he pours tea over ice cubes in a big mug.

“Fucking, I don’t know,” Levi huffs out, exasperated. She takes the pitcher when he’s done and puts it back with the half-and-half. “I think at this point, we should go out.”

“Out?” She sips her coffee and stifles a moan of appreciation. It’s a wonder they didn’t all smother in their sleep, with as hot as it is today.

“We haven’t been on a date, all of us, since before Hanj and Mob moved,” Levi clarifies. “Let’s go eat Olive Garden until we puke or something.”

“All the places in Denver, you want Olive Garden?” Mike steps into the kitchen, still wearing the pair of unbuttoned sweatpants and nothing else. He gets to Levi first, bending to peck a kiss into black hair.

“Fuck off,” Levi says with affection. “I wanna get high on carbs.”

Mike scrunches his nose but chuckles anyway, stepping over behind Nanaba and wrapping his arms tight around her shoulders, continuing to squeeze until she lets out a squeak of discomfort. Erwin is the last to join, and he kisses Nanaba on the lips before taking a sip of her drink. He asks her to make him one, as well, and as she does, Levi tries to convince their alpha of the virtues of a date at Olive Garden.

Erwin is more snobby than the rest of them, and the look of displeasure is hidden behind a smirk as Levi talks about low grade American-Italian food and gaudy restaurant atmosphere. Apparently he is in a mood to humour Levi, because he says, “Alright. Let’s go.”

They get dressed, pile into Erwin’s car, and at the Olive Garden, wait thirty minutes for a table. Figuratively speaking, half of Denver’s senior citizen population has the same idea as Levi, which isn’t surprising when she considers that he’s an angry little old man most of the time. A waitress comes around the queue with a tray of empty glasses and a bottle of white wine, offering them a taste while they wait. Her men decline, but Nana gladly accepts.

“Don’t I owe you?” Erwin asks her as she lifts the glass to her mouth.

She lowers it. “Owe me what?”

Erwin grins and watches her mouth as she takes a sip, and then he leans in, lips at her ear as an arm snakes around her waist, “Getting you drunk and making you cry.”

“Erwin,” Levi drawls. “What you say to make her look that way?”

Nana schools her face down from the startled expression and empties the wine sample in one gulp even though it exaggerates the taste and makes her grimace. “Nothing!”

“Is it nothing?” Erwin teases, still wrapped around her. “Well, then, I guess the three of us will work together to make it happen. Remember Valentine’s day? You were absolutely _incoherent.”_

This time, she can’t stop the way she lets her shivers carry her up to her tiptoes. A quiet, “Jesus” slips past her lips.

“Oh, no, that’s not nothing,” Mike observes, looking down his nose at her.

“I simply reminded her about our Valentine’s date.” Erwin kisses her ear before he gives her a little space. She misses the other two’s responses because she rubs her free hand over her face, but she hears Erwin chuckle and hum.

They're seated in a nice semi-circle corner booth, not extensively private, but they can sit side by side and that's what matters. Levi puts himself on the outside where he feels the most secure, with Erwin beside him and Nana squished between him and Mike. They eat enough pasta to feed an army, and the whole time, her men keep her deep in drinks. She should know better than to mix her alcohols, but everything tastes so good, and she’s having such a good time, so does it matter?

Mike keeps one hand high on her inner thigh, making her overwhelming conscious of the throbbing that starts after four-too-many sangrias. He rubs her over her jeans underneath the table. He pulls her in close to shove his tongue down her throat in wet kisses. On the other side of her, Erwin starts doing the same, and when they know that no one is watching, he’ll pull her head back by her hair and kiss her hard and fast before releasing her just as quickly.

Levi is like the chaperone to a threesome. He eats without commenting on his partners’ extracurriculars, clearly ignoring most of it, and taking charge of the waitress’s attention so that he controls the flow of food and drink. His one alcoholic indulgence is a Long Island ice tea, and he gets one for Nana as well, though he drinks his more slowly than her. She’s lost that self-preservation instinct a while ago.

“You’re getting so sloppy,” he chides when she tries to lean over Erwin to kiss him. He pushes her away with a palm flat to her face. It’s okay, since Erwin takes the opportunity to pinch her nipple. She jerks back, holding in a giggle.

On the car ride home, though, it changes. Levi sits in the backseat beside her, shamelessly sucking a bruise into her neck while she whines and rocks her hips in search of friction, hungrily looking for sex, thoroughly drunk now with still more alcohol being digested and dumped into her blood.

“What?” Levi teases with his hand low on her abdomen, right above the band of her shorts. His fingers push underneath her blouse and tickle at her skin, making her twist into him for more.

Hiding her face in the crook of his neck, she whines a pathetic, quiet plea of, “Touch me.”

Levi wraps his free arm around her shoulders so that he can cover her mouth with that hand, while his other hand slides into her jeans, stopping at the blonde curls hidden there.

“Touch you how?” He demands in a low growl.

Mike and Erwin are in the front seats, Erwin driving, and Mike occasionally looks back at the two pups with a knowing grin, just like he does now. Nana hides her face from him, too, uncharacteristically shy.

Only when Mike turns around does she murmur into Levi's hand, “Finger me.”

“I can't hear you.”

She slips her tongue between his fingers and pulls one into her mouth to mimic fellatio. Around the digit, she breathes, “Finger me.”

“Like this?” And Levi slides his hand down to cup her sex, his longest finger right over her clit and making her moan. Drunk like this, she's so needy, she needs something in her cunt, even if it didn't fuck her, she needs something there to fill the achingly empty space.

“Please!” She whispers, rolling her hips up to meet him, gasping softly when he pushes two in without resistance. She doesn't have many inhibitions with her men to begin with, and her brain sloshing with alcohol is violently vulnerable and honest.

“You're dripping,” he says and takes the skin of her bruised neck between teeth again. She nods, trying to focus her wobbly mind on one sensation at a time. Too soon, she’s a panting mess, breathing hard into the hand covering her mouth, fucking herself down onto Levi’s fingers as he works her up.

From the front passenger seat, Mike says, “You better make her cum.”

“No shit.” While his fingers work on an easy task, Levi pulls at the flesh that he's sucking raw and Nana can't help the warbling cry that fills the vehicle as she climaxes a few handfuls of seconds later.

“Fuuuck,” she drawls, coming down slowly, sex pulsing and twitching around Levi. He withdraws his fingers and pushes them into her mouth and she licks them clean without needing to be told. After that, she curls into his side, nuzzling around in his lap until she finds the hard bulge of his cock in his trousers.

“Ah-ah,” he chastises, pushing her face away from his crotch. “Leave that alone.”

“But I wanna do you,” she whines. “Please?”

“Oh my god,” Levi huffs. “We’re almost home.”

In a blur, Mike is pulling her out of the backseat and into a bridal hold and into their home, all while she giggles and tries to mouth at his nipples over his shirt. The sun’s going down but they don’t turn on any lights yet. She’s so fucking drunk, and she’s knows she’s drunk, and she just wants to get fucked. Mike drops her down on the bed prone and slaps her ass, making her arch her back and rise up to escape the sting.

“Mike!”

“Shut your fucking mouth,” he orders and she whines in her throat. Those rough hands take her hips and position her, shoulders down and ass up, and pushes a pillow between spread thighs. “And show us how desperate you are.”

A few thrusts of her hips against the pillow reignites her arousal. Around her, she can hear her men shuffling around, getting ready. They’re in Mike’s bedroom, she can see when the lights are turned on and dimmed down to cast only a golden glow around the room.

“Did you get some water?”

“Lube, too.”

“A bucket just in case.”

A hand pushes splayed fingers down along her scalp and she turns her face to look up at Erwin. He swims in her vision and it takes all of her concentration to look him in those bastardly beautiful blue eyes. “Hey, Nana, get undressed, alright?”

A little dumbly, she nods. Even with drunken aim, she gets most of her clothing into the hamper, and what doesn’t make it, Levi scoops up and rightfully deposits with his own clothes. He’s naked and his cock curves up to his belly button, and she finds herself crawling toward him, only realising her movements when strong hands take her by the hips and yank her back. Heat encompasses her as a hot body drapes itself over her, large hands finding hers and threading their fingers together on the bedspread.

“Not yet,” Mike growls in her ear.

She’s drunk and things are so hazy but she knows what she wants, so she lowers her shoulder back down and spreads her legs welcomingly, a gesture that Mike uses to his advantage to nudge the head of his cock into her wet heat. With shallow thrusts, he pushes in further, letting the presence of him do the work to arouse her even more. She likes this, likes when there’s force, like a victor claiming a prize. Nana moans, pushing her hips back to take Mike in all the way.

“Fuck, that’s good,” he praises, releasing her hands to hold her wrists. “That’s good, pup. So wet and loose, you feel so good.”

 _“Mike,_ come on,” she pants against the duvet and squeezes around him, needing him to move. Being filled like this is maddening, but she wants so much more.

He fucks her like he’s trying to send her to the moon and she sees stars with every pound of his hips into hers. It’s like it takes no time at all for her to whimper and shake, her cum smearing between her thighs and drool soaking into the bedding. And then finally, Mike grabs her hips and pulls her flush against him as he groans, surrendering the manifestation of his orgasm deep within her aching cunt. She doesn’t even have enough sense left in her head to try and milk him.

When he pulls out of her, she lets her body drop down. Hands come to her hair, skating along her scalp in long strokes that end at her nape.

“Good girl,” Erwin coos above her. When she tries to roll over, he doesn’t stop her, and then he’s pressing a kiss against her nose. “Good girl, Nana. Are you ready for me?”

She hums an affirmative, closing her eyes and nodding while she smiles sweetly up at him. The motion makes her dizzy but Erwin climbs over her, grounding her sloshing brain a little bit more.

“Get up against the pillows.”

Nana opens her eyes and it’s Erwin’s turn to smile. “Go on, pup.”

Carefully, she coerces her limbs into cooperating and manages to get herself how Erwin wants her. He crawls over her, large and looming, and she’s so drunk, things get so blurry. He fucks her without mercy, bending her in half, his hands bracing against her knees where he’s pressed them into her chest. His kisses swim in and out of her mind, and she can hear herself moaning in a gravel throat going hoarse. Like the sea where it meets the land, her orgasms come in like waves, a rhythmic build and crest and crash that drowns her and forces her to give up the last tether of her control. Mike takes her again after Erwin, and she can hear the ungodly squelch of their mixing cum inside of her with every thrust. There’s not even a speck of shame within her, it feels too good for her to feel bad about it. She rolls from climax to climax like the tide.

“You still with us?” Levi asks, and Nana blinks away the dreaminess, focusing on him. His hands frame her face and he’s close enough for her to kiss, so she leans up and pecks his lips with the last of her energy.

“Yeah,” she breathes, relaxing down again, but Levi keeps hold of her. “How many…?”

“Three times each,” Levi tells her. “You wore them both out.”

“Are you proud?”

Levi smiles at her and kisses her forehead. It’s usually him that wrings the two blondes dry. “I’m proud of you, Nana.”

Maybe he’s humouring her because she’s drunk and this will be a nice thing for them to laugh about over breakfast, but it makes her so happy to hear.

“Sit up and let’s get you some water,” Levi says.

She tests her weight and then pushes up into a sitting position, finding that delightful sting from overuse pulsing through her cunt. It feels good. She’ll still feel it tomorrow. Levi hands her a glass of ice water and she doesn’t realise that she’s sweating until she takes a sip, and then she feels desperately hot so she drinks the entire glass in one go, brainfreeze be damned.

Levi takes the empty glass and sets it on the bedside table, then checks his phone for a second. “They went to get some McDonald’s for you. They say the ice cream machine is working tonight.”

It’s childish, but she gasps, “Really?”

“You’re so drunk,” Levi swears under his breath. “Go take a piss.”

“I don’t have to.”

“Go try.”

“Fiiiine.”

It turns out that he’s right, she does need to use the toilet. She’s already been cleaned up while she was too drunk to remember, and if she’s sobering up now, it must be late. Back in the bedroom, she finds her phone on the chest of drawers under the window and sees that it’s just past 23:00. Not as late as she expected, and she puts her phone back down instead of answering any of the notifications.

Levi opens his arms for her when she crawls back on the bed. The comforter has been changed, and they slip under the sheets together.

“You didn’t fuck me?” She asks lazily.

“You tried to blow me.”

“Was it any good?”

“It was terrible,” Levi chuckles, then finds her hand and laces their fingers and kisses the back of her hand. “You were so bad at it, so I got myself off instead.”

“Sorry,” she mumbles, still not actually embarrassed.

“Don’t be. I still got to cum on your face.”

“Ooh, pictures?”

He kisses her cheek. “You know it.”

She hums and nuzzles into him while he shows her tonight’s additions to the camera roll on his phone. When their mates return, the four of them eat greasy french fries, apple pies, and ice cream sundaes on the bed, then they clean up one more time, and all hunker down for a well-earned slumber together.

**Author's Note:**

> shamelessly owns up to cheap self-insert don't fucking @ me


End file.
